Identification and characterization of disease-related pulmonary components could provide information concerning the disease process and also function as markers for the diagnosis and monitoring of the disease. Current attention has focused on the multilamellated myelin-like structures present in the alveoli and airways to patients with pulmonary alveolar proteinosis. The objectives of this study have been to elucidate the composition, structure and origins of this unusual material.